Love Of A Brother
by Lord Rekhyt
Summary: This is Envy's tale of how he fell in love, with his own brother, and their desperate bid for freedom from their controling mother and abusive siblings. Rated M. AU. EnvyXGreed


**Disclaimer: **I, Lord Rekhyt, do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Nor do I own any of the states in America, or anything involving Peru.

**Warnings: **This fanfic contains abuse, attempted rape, _**Yaoi **_and_** Incest! **_If you don't like it, then don't read it!!!!

_**READ THE WARNINGS!**_

_****Love of a Brother****_

Dawn came too swiftly for my liking. It illuminated the cold, grey painted walls of my room faintly, giving off an oddly chilling aura, one that reminded me of all the reasons I didn't like being awake.

With a self pitying sigh, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to fight the urge to bury myself under the covers once more and give in to sleep. I couldn't miss school again, or my mother, Dante, would surely hear of it, and the last thing I needed was more trouble at home. There was more than enough going on as it was…

Dante was relentlessly cruel with her seven children, her 'seven sins' as she called us. She had even gone so far as to name each of us after the deadly sins from lore. But, Dante had gotten worse. Three years ago, the eldest, Pride, had gone off to study far away. Not long after, Gluttony, the second oldest, had left us. Sloth was a ruthless bitch to us all, treating us as if she were our mother and dishing out threats and punishment alike to everyone. And the youngest, Wrath, had just recently turned fifteen and had become a complete brat, scheming to get his older siblings into trouble, even going so far as to replace Lust's shampoo with pool acid. Luckily, she had smelt the difference. Of course, Dante didn't care that her youngest had tried to do a great deal of physical damage to Lust.

As if by some cosmic joke, it was those of us who were halfway decent that got the worst treatment. Greed was older than I by two years, having recently turned nineteen. He was a good person, and always comforted me. He was my brother and my best friend, someone I could always trust and go to when I needed a shoulder to cry on. Lust, who was a year older than me, was a sensitive girl. Once, she had been a very strong person emotionally, something I aspired to be, but our mother had beaten her down verbally, reducing her to a whimpering, timid shadow of her former self. The self inflicted scars running over her wrists and arms were evidence to her attempts at finding a way out of her horrid life.

Then there was me, Envy.

I probably got it the worst. When I was younger, maybe nine or ten years old, Pride repeatedly raped me, telling me that if I told anyone, he would kill me. I believed him, and I never said a word to anyone except Greed, but that was years later. Dante hated me like poison, going out of her way to be spiteful and cruel. She would sit in the shadows, waiting for the slightest opportunity, then pounce on me. She would berate me over and over again, hitting me when I either didn't respond correctly or if I simply breathed too much. And they weren't light, feminine hits either. She would punch me in the face, grab my long hair and pull it out by the roots, or hit me in the stomach. Once, a year ago, she kneed me in the groin.

Greed was the only one I could turn to at these times. He would hold me when I cried. He would give me a soft, brotherly kiss and tell me that it's alright. He would lay with me on my bed and hold me against his broad chest, whispering about how life would be when he completes college.

"I'll get us both out of here." He promised "I'll get an apartment, far away from Dante and the others, and I'll take you and Lust with me. Just hang in there, Envy. We'll make it through."

And I would smile and kiss his cheek, grateful that someone cared that much about me.

One day, shortly after my sixteenth birthday, Greed was sitting with me in my room while I cried. Dante had been verbally attacking me all day, and reduced me to tears. It was well past midnight, but I couldn't sleep, and Greed was sitting there with me. He had his strong arms around my waist and was cradling me gently, reassuring me. When he finally managed to get through to me, I smiled up at him, silently thanking him for all of his kindness. He smiled back and gave me a kiss, then pulled away. We looked into each other's violet eyes, each a mirror image of the others, and I smiled again. Greed leaned forward and kissed me again, this time lasting a bit longer. When I felt his mouth open slightly, I responded automatically, without thought. My own lips parted, and I felt his tongue snake into my mouth shyly. The arms around my waist tightened slightly, going from a brotherly hug to something more passionate. My hands found their way to his hair, and I held him, enjoying the new sensations running through my body. The fact that we were brothers didn't even register in my mind until he pulled away, looking scared and desperate.

"I'm sorry Envy." He whispered his eyes wide and terrified.

""Don't be sorry." I replied shyly, wanting nothing more than to remove the fear I saw. I wanted to comfort him, the way he had comforted me my whole life. I leaned forward to kiss him again, but he pulled away from me so fast that I fell forward onto my bed.

"Greed…" I whimpered, not having the strength to push myself up. I heard him mutter something, and then footsteps as he hurried away from me. When the door closed behind him, I began crying again.

Even though I knew he wasn't really mad at me at all, I couldn't help but feel a slight sting of rejection. I knew why he pulled away; I knew why he was so afraid. But I also knew that a part of me had always wanted exactly what had happened. I knew that I loved him more than a brother should. I knew that my heart yearned for him in ways that would be considered immoral and repugnant, but I didn't care. He made me happy…

For several days I didn't see him. He would return home late at night and go straight to his room, and no matter how many times I knocked he refused to answer, keeping it locked. I sat there for hours on end, pleading with him to just talk to me, but he didn't, and every time I would return to my own room in defeat.

It was two weeks after our kiss that I saw him again.

I was having a nightmare, and it shook me awake. When I returned to consciousness, I could feel a set of eyes on me, and my first instinct was to cringe away, but then I smelt it. A light breeze drifted through my bedroom door, most likely from an open window in the hallway, and his scent reached my nose. At once, my body relaxed.

Greed was here, watching me sleep. He still wanted to be near me, but he was doing it while I slept so that I wouldn't know about it and nothing would happen.

Carefully, I shifted on the bed, pretending to still be asleep. I knew that if he saw that I was awake he would leave, so I shuffled around until I was near the edge of the bed.

I took a deep breath, and sprang from my bed. He gave a surprised yelp and darted for the door, but I reached it first. Slamming the door closed I turned the key and ripped it from the keyhole. I turned to look at him, but before I could speak I felt my head spinning; I had gotten up to quickly, and was now dizzy.

Out of instinct, it seemed, Greed caught me as I fell and held me against him.

"You stupid boy," he chided. "Why did you do that?"

"To make you stay with me." I groaned out, holding on to him and breathing in his delicious scent hungrily.

"I shouldn't stay, Envy." He said anxiously. "I can't stop myself…"

"Can't stop what?" I asked quietly, still holding him.

"I… I can't do this, not to you! Not after you've already had Pride trying to ruin you. I can't do this to you. I can't help that I love you, but that doesn't give me the right to ruin you… I can't help that I love you…"

Those words made my heart swell in happiness, and I knew he meant it. He loved me the way I loved him.

"What Pride did to me has nothing to do with this." I told my brother. "He forced himself on me, he hurt me. But you… you love me, and I love you. I don' want to let you go."

"You love me too?" Greed asked, his voice sounding bashful and far younger than it usually did, and I held him tighter.

"More than you know." I replied. I looked him in the eyes, and even in the darkness I could see their color glinting faintly. I pressed our lips together tenderly, kissing him, and he reciprocated, slipping his tongue into my mouth. We stood like that until a need for air made me dizzy again and I pulled away.

"I love you, Envy." Greed told me, nuzzling his nose against my neck and giving me goose bumps. He laid me down on the bed gently and cuddled up against my side, holding me. He whispered that he loved me again and again, gently tracing his fingers across my jaw line until I fell asleep, feeling better than I had all my life.

_***o0o0o***_

I rubbed my eyes again, smiling at the memory of that night that happened exactly a year ago. I made it to school that day, only a few minutes late, and as always, I avoided most human contact. At lunch, I sat with Lust, who was in her last year of school. The other students milled around us like ants, avoiding eye contact. We had been branded since the first day of school… We were the children of Dante. We were sins… Our names inspired fear in people, and they seemed to think that we really were human incarnations of the idiotic names we had been given.

When one of the students accidentally brushed up against Lust, she shuddered, an odd cry escaping her pale lips.

"Are you okay, Lust?" I asked, concern overwhelming my senses.

She nodded vaguely, and I wasn't convinced.

"Who was it this time?" I asked. "Was it Sloth?" Sloth had been picking on Lust in particular lately.

Lust shook her head. "No," she said timidly. "It was Dante. She hit me this morning."

"Why?" I questioned angrily, and my sister shrugged.

"She said I was dressed badly."

I shook my head in disgust, hating my mother even more for her treatment of my sister. It didn't help that Lust wasn't exactly a healthy person to begin with. She had chronic asthma, as well as the fact that she was anemic and bruised easily. And on that note, I noticed the corner of a bluish-purple mark peeking out from under her turtleneck.

"She strangled you?" I exclaimed, tasting bile in my mouth. Lust's lip shook, and silent tears began pouring out of her soft violet eyes.

"Just another year or two, Lust." I said gently. "Just a little while longer. Greed will get us out of there."

Lust nodded her head. "It's not just that, I'm worried about you as well…"

"About me?" I asked, suddenly frightened. I didn't open up to many people, or voice any complaints, not even to Lust. It made me uncomfortable when conversations turned to me.

Lust nodded. "Pride is coming to visit, and he's staying at the manor."

I froze, and it felt as though my heart had stopped beating.

"Pride is coming back?" I asked, petrified, as unwilling tears pricked at the corners of my eyes.

"But how does that make you worry about me?" I asked timidly, almost afraid to hear the answer. Lust scowled at me.

"Don't give me that shit, Envy." She said, sounding more like her old, strong willed self again. "Greed told me what Pride did to you when we were young."

I jumped in my seat, looking around as if searching for an escape route.

Lust shook her head and took my hand in hers.

"It's alright." She whispered. "Greed and I will stay with you all day. You won't be alone."

"What about tonight?" I whined, and Lust smiled.

"Greed would never let Pride touch you. He loves you."

I nodded, not truly understanding the meaning behind her words.

"You belong to Greed," Lust said quietly, "and he belongs to you. He won't let Pride hurt you again."

I just stared at her, open mouthed.

"How… did Greed…"

She shook her head. "No, Greed didn't tell me about that, but I saw you two, once. I saw him kiss you, and I saw the way you held him. I know that, brothers or not, you are in love. You belong with each other."

I looked down at the table, a faint pink blush staining his cheeks.

"Thanks…" I muttered, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

For the rest of the day, I sat worrying about Pride, despite Lust's reassurance. They could only protect me for so long, before Pride would manage to get me. And being that he was so much older, and more muscular, he would get what he wanted. He always did.

"_Greed must be tripping out." _I thought with a rueful smile. _"He's so protective of me."_

I recalled an incident a few weeks ago, when Sloth had gone off at me for knocking into her in the hallway. She was screaming at me rather loudly, and before I could get a word in edgeways, Greed appeared at my shoulder. His face was dark with anger, with a look of pure hatred dancing in his eyes like a black fire.

"Get lost, Sloth." He said dangerously, but that just riled her up even further.

"Mind your own business, Greed! Why are you even defending this little monster? He's an embarrassment to our family! He's worthless!"

And with that, she spat in my face.

My head dropped, staring at the ground. Was I really so worthless?  
A loud sound made me look up, and I saw Greed, with his arm raised, and Sloth holding her cheek, which had a red handprint across it. Greed drew his arm back, as if to strike her again.

"If you ever talk to Envy like that again," he growled venomously, "I will personally ensure that you land up on the streets for the rest of your life. You got that, Sloth?"

He said her name as if it was something disgusting, and she flinched back, shrinking under his heated gaze. Greed grabbed my hand and pulled me into his bedroom, where he simply held me.

I smiled at that. He was so caring, more so than I had ever deserved.

After school, Lust and I began the walk home. I was dragging my feet, trying to delay the inevitable meeting that was to come. Lust seemed to understand and didn't comment on my slow pace. Half way home, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, and I knew it would be Greed.

"Are you okay?" he asked as soon as I answered.

"I'm fine, Greed, honestly." I replied. "I'm still on my way home."

"What's taking so long?"

"I don't want to be there right now…" I mumbled. "Because of Pride…"

I heard Greed growl softly as I said Pride's name.

"When you get here, wait outside. We're going out whether Dante likes it or not."

I smiled, feeling relief.

"Thank you, Greed."

"Anything for you, baby." He whispered sweetly. "I would die for you."

He hung up shortly after, and my pace quickened. Lust just smiled and kept her pace with mine, knowing that I would be okay now.

"Is Gluttony coming too?" I asked, and Lust shook her head.

"No, Dante has forbidden him to return to the mansion."

I snorted. "Which is what I expect will happen to me as soon as I leave."

"Myself as well." she said with a sigh, "And probably Greed too."

I nodded. "Most likely. Dante gets rid of the sins that that turn out good."

"You're calling Gluttony good?" she asked with an arched eyebrow. "Gluttony is almost as selfish as Sloth is."

"I didn't mean him." I clarified. "I don't like Gluttony at all."

Silence fell between us again, and it was comfortable. I felt more at ease when things were quiet.

Arriving outside our house, I bade farewell to Lust and waited on the curb for Greed. Almost as soon as the door closed behind Lust, it opened again and Greed came out. He grinned broadly at me and took my hand immediately and started leading me down the street. For a while, he said nothing and just smiled at me, until we were about two blocks away from the house.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked me with yet another infectious smile.

"How about going for lunch?" I suggested. "There're some pretty good restaurants at the mall that opened recently."

Greed nodded enthusiastically. "After we eat, we can watch a movie and do some shopping as well. It's Friday, and neither of us has class tomorrow, so we can stay out late tonight."

I smiled at him yet again. I could never keep myself from smiling when I was near him.

He wrapped an arm around my slender shoulders and pulled me against him, and I took a deep, heady breath of his scent. The cologne he used had a musky, faintly sweet smell, and it drove me wild. Although we had never done anything more than kiss and cuddle with each other, his cologne made it difficult t stick within the borders we had made. When I breathed it in, it made me want him in a much more physical way; it aroused me to the point where I would stop thinking and want nothing more than to feel every inch of his skin against my own.

I don't know how Greed would react to that. We never spoke about sex at all, it was always just cuddles and kisses, though once I could have sworn I felt something swollen and hard press against my side when I was sleeping. I felt bad about it because it was my fault and I did nothing to ease it.

"Greed," I said, looking up at him. "Are you a virgin?"

The grin slid from his face faster than Wrath could run from soap, and his cheeks flushed deep red.

"Why do you ask?" he said, looking away from me.

"We've been together for a year," I said quietly, "and we've never done anything like that. I'm curious; did you ever have sex with someone else?"

He looked everywhere but at me, and I could feel his unease.

"It's alright if you did," I said, "I wouldn't ask you not to do that."

"I – I'm a virgin, Envy." He admitted, looking mortified. "I love only you, and I wouldn't dream of being with another person. When my eyes close, it's only you I see. When I dream, you're the one I dream about."

I blushed darker than him, and couldn't stop the huge grin that split my face.

"Why did you never try to have sex with me?" I asked. "Is it because we're brothers?"

Greed laughed. "Envy, love, brothers aren't even suppose to kiss and touch each other the way we do. Brothers aren't meant to fall in love with each other and start dating."

"And if I wanted to…" I ventured.

"Then I would give you what you wanted." He said instantly. "But only if it was what you really wanted. I won't do that because you're trying to make me happy."

I nodded and continued to walk with him, heading to the bus stop.

We boarded the bus and sped off to the mall, holding hands the whole way. People were staring at us, and I felt uncomfortable, but Greed seemed oblivious to it. Surreptitiously, I tried to pull my hand away, but Greed kept it firmly in place.

"Don't be ashamed just because these people are such fools, Envy." He said. "They are just too shallow."

I nodded and tried to ignore the stares. When we pulled up across from the mall, Greed and I stood, and the people carried on staring. I lost my temper, and smirked at them in a cruel way.

"Take a picture, you idiots, it lasts longer." I snapped, and Greed started laughing.

We climbed off the bus and went into the mall, heading for the spacious food court. There, we stopped to decide where we would eat.

"Pizza?" I suggested, pointing at a nice looking Italian restaurant, and he nodded.

"I'm in the mood for good Italian pasta." He said, and we went inside.

We sat at a table, which was illuminated by a set of candles. It looked rather romantic, over all.

He gave a small smile and leaned forward, pecking me on the lips.

"Happy anniversary." He whispered, and I jumped.

I had almost forgotten, even though I had been thinking about it that morning.

"Happy anniversary." I replied, looking into his deep violet eyes. Even after a year, it still felt so surreal. To know that I had found my soul mate, even though he was my brother, was still a staggering concept.

"I love you." I told him sincerely, and he laughed quietly.

"And I love you too, Envy. My little sin…"

He stared at me, and I felt another blush coming on.

"Greed, stop." I said.

"Why?" he asked. "I love looking at you, you're so perfect."

I felt my cheeks heat up instantly. An elderly pair sitting behind Greed had heard what he had said. The lady made an 'aaaaw' sound, and the man grinned at me.

That just made my blush get worse. Greed noticed and took my hand.

"Sorry, love." He said. "I didn't mean to make you blush."

I shook my head at him. "Don't apologize. Its fine, I don't mind."

He nodded, and the rest of the meal was pleasant, filled with small talk and the occasional snide comment from Greed that would make me blush.

All the while, I was planning something special for Greed. He said that if I wanted it, I could have him, and that idea had taken root in my mind. I did want him, and badly.

After our lunch, we sauntered over to the movies and sat down in the dark theater. I kissed him and snuggled comfortably against his shoulder, with an arm wrapped around me, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep, before the trailers had ended. When Greed woke me up, I had missed the entire movie, and the lights had come back on.

"Wake up baby." He whispered in my ear. "It's time to go."

I groaned groggily, rubbing my face, and he laughed.

"I missed the whole movie." I said with a frown.

"So did I." Greed told me.

"Why?"

"I was watching you sleep." He admitted.

"You're so creepy." I told him in mock annoyance, and he giggled at me.

"Where too now?" I asked.

"Hmm, we could hit the arcade I guess. Or, we can go get new clothing."

I winced. "Neither." I said.

"We could go home and just hang out." He suggested. "We can sit in my room, since Pride has never liked me."

I shuddered again, but this time at Pride's name.

"Or we could do something else." Greed frowned, mistaking my shudder.

"No, no," I said, "I like that idea. I just don't like thinking about Pride much."

Greed nodded in understanding and took my hand again, leading me back to the bus stop. We travelled back home in silence, and I felt more and more apprehensive as we neared the house. When we got there, I noticed that only one light was on inside the house, that being the living room.

We opened the door and went inside, and I nearly passed out when Dante's voice called out to us.

"Greed, Envy, come to the living room. We're spending time together as a family."

"Family…" Greed snorted. "This isn't a family."

We went through to the living room, and I noticed that everyone, short of Gluttony, was present. Greed and I sat down, and I looked everywhere except at Pride. I could feel his hot eyes on me, scanning over my entire body as he used to do when we were younger. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, and I fought them back desperately. The last thing I needed was to show how weak I was.

"Where have you two been?" Dante questioned.

"I told you this afternoon that Envy and I were going to the mall to watch a movie." Greed said dismissively. "We had a bite to eat as well, so it took longer than I thought."

Dante nodded, but her eyes were narrowed in an unpleasant way that I knew all too well.

She was planning our punishment, and it would be harsh.

"Very well." She said. "Why don't you greet your brother? He's been gone for a long time."

I shuddered lightly and looked up, seeing Pride staring intently at me.

"Hello Pride." I said, barely audible.

"Hey Envy." He said, then winked. I repressed a cringe and dropped my gaze.

"Pride." Greed said almost harshly.

"Greed." Pride responded in the same manner.

I dared to look up, and saw the two of them glaring daggers at each other. I knew why Greed hated Pride, but I couldn't understand why Pride felt such obvious dislike for Greed. It seemed as though something had happened between them in the past, and the tension was getting thicker by the second.

Dante was prattling on about Pride, his many achievements, and how great he was, but everyone else was focused on the staring match going on between the two older brothers.

I was afraid that one of the was going to break and hit the other, but in what seemed like no time at all the little get together was broken up.

As we all filed out of the ornate double doors, Dante called out again.

"Greed, Lust, I'd like a word please."

The air escaped from my lungs as those words came out, and both Greed and Lust immediately looked at me, concern written across their faces. I hated that I was so weak, that I always needed to be protected by them. They deserved better than having to watch out for me the whole time.

"I'll be okay," I said, forcing a smile. "You don't need to worry."

Greed looked unconvinced, but had no choice but to leave me there when Dante cleared her throat impatiently.

Watching his retreating form, I was tempted to call him back, but I didn't. I was going to be stronger, and prove that I can take care of myself. I wouldn't keep forcing them to be bodyguards.

I went upstairs, heading to my room. If I got in there and locked my door, I'd be safe from Pride. He wouldn't be able to get to me.

I walked into my room, glad that I made it without incident. I shut the door quietly and turned the key in the lock, making a satisfying clicking sound. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to my bed, falling backwards onto it.

"Why'd you lock the door?" A voice asked.

A terrifying feeling of dread dropped to the pit of my stomach, making me shake uncontrollably. Had I been standing, I'm sure my knees would have given way.

Pride was standing in front of my walk in closet, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. He was eyeing me hotly again, practically fucking me with his eyeballs, and I recoiled instinctively.

"What are you doing in here?" I choked out, trying to get up from the bed and put as much distance as possible between us. Pride was maneuvering himself between me and the door, taking away my only possible escape route. I wanted so badly to run, to get away from hi and never look back, but he blocked m way out, staring at me in triumph. He knew what he wanted, and he knew I couldn't stop him.

"I wanted to spend some time with my baby brother." He said innocently, shrugging.

"Yeah right." I spat out. This was the same as when I was ten… He would act casual and calm, then suddenly start making moves, complimenting me and telling me how good I look, then he would grab me and…

I shuddered, and he feigned concern.

"Are you alright, Envy?" he asked, walking up to me. I shrank away from his outstretched hand.

"Hmm, you look a bit feverish, En. Let me take a look at you."

He reached forward and touched my shoulders, and I nearly screamed.

His purple eyes, darker than mine or Greed's, smoldered faintly.

"You've grown a lot." He noted in a quiet breath. "You're so sexy now, Envy. Even hotter than before."

I tried to push him away when he leaned forward, and he pretended to look hurt.

"You won't even give me a brotherly kiss after all this time?" he asked, then he smirked. "You can't fight me off, little brother. If you won't give in to me, then I'll just take what I want."

His mouth covered mine and a hand snaked its way inside my pants. Tears filled my eyes as I tried to move away from him, but he had me pinned against a wall. I couldn't go anywhere.

His tongue forced its way into my mouth, muffling my desperate sobs, and I felt his hardness pressed against my leg.

"_I was supposed to be strong." _I thought weakly. _"This wasn't going to happen again…"_

A memory of Greed flashed through my mind, and it made me angry. I was Greed's, not Pride's. He couldn't just take me from the person I loved…

Hatred filled me, pumping through my veins and fueling me, making me stronger. My eyes snapped shut and my jaw clenched tightly, biting down on Pride's tongue. With a strangled scream, he pushed away from me, falling to the floor and yelling in pain. A pounding started on my door, but I couldn't hear it above the pounding in my own head.

I had done it. I had fought him off, but for how long? And what would he do to me now…?

My door's lock gave way and it burst open, revealing Greed, Lust, Sloth and Wrath. I looked up at them, smiling grimly in my bemused state, and spat. The half of Pride's tongue that I had bitten off smacked wetly against the ground, and my siblings became pale as they stared at my bloodstained mouth.

"He won't rape me again now…" I said faintly before I collapsed to the ground, sobbing hysterically.

_***o0o0o***_

My throat was completely dry and sore when I finally stopped crying. I hadn't really been paying attention to much, so I was unaware that Pride had been taken to hospital until Greed told me.

Dante had burst in when Sloth started screaming, and took in the whole scene. At first, she thought I had attacked Pride somehow, but Greed had blocked her path, shouting at her about what had really happened. From what Lust told me, Greed had told Dante exactly what he thought of her, had called her a cold hearted bitch, and told her that as soon as I could leave, he was going to go and would be taking Lust and I with him.

Dante, after a while of that, phoned both the emergency medical services and the police. She spat out that Pride was no longer her son, and that he was not welcome back in the mansion or anywhere near her family. She instructed the police to lock him up after he got out of hospital, and had turned her back on Pride's agonized screaming.

As I was told this, I hung my head in shame.

"Don't do that, Envy." Greed told me firmly. "He got what he deserves."

"No one deserves that, Greed." I whispered faintly.

"He did." Wrath interjected, looking at me angrily. "Don't go blaming yourself now. He was a rapist."

Behind him, Sloth nodded.

"When did you two start caring?" I asked them bitterly. "The only ones that have ever cared were Greed and Lust. You normally do anything that could possibly hurt me."

Wrath and Sloth looked away guiltily, shame written all over their faces.

"We didn't know how bad things really were until tonight." Sloth said. "We didn't know how bad we were treating you. We became just like Dante."

She sobbed into her hands, and although I was touched that she finally realized it, my emotions were too raw to fully care.

"Yeah," I said, "You did. The two of you went out of your way to hurt Greed, Lust and I."

"We're both sorry, Envy." Wrath said sincerely. "Truly, we are. After seeing what Pride did to you, and hearing the real story from Greed, we saw what we were slowly becoming. And we don't want that. It's going to take time, but we want to change. We want to be as close as you three are."

Lust grinned at Wrath's choice of words, looking at Greed and I. I bit back a smile and instead nodded at Wrath and Sloth.

I wiped my face with my hands, finding it to be clean of blood. Greed must have cleaned me up.

Dante walked into the room and motioned to the door. The others left quickly at Dante's command, leaving me alone with her.

"I apologize, Envy." She said slowly, looking as if the words caused her physical pain. "I had no idea that Pride had raped you in the past."

"Did you at least happen to realize that you're a bitch?" I snapped back, feeling rankled. "Surely that didn't escape you notice too."

Her eyes flashed angrily, but then settled back to their usual dull purple.

"You're just upset, and traumatized." She said. "I know you don't mean that."

I suppressed the urge roll my eyes.

"I'm having Pride arrested." She told me, but I already knew that.

"Yeah, Greed told me"

"He won't come here again." She said, probably to reassure me.

"Nor will I, once I'm old enough." I said quietly, without anger. "I hate this house. I hate the way that I get treated. I hate seeing you and Sloth break Lust apart. When I can, I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back here again."

Dante looked as though I had slapped her. It felt oddly good to say those words to her.

Nodding abruptly, she turned to the door.

"I will provide for you until that day." She said so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. "It's the least I can do."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." I said, and I really did.

She gave a sharp nod and left, leaving me alone in the room. It wasn't long before Greed came in and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered in my ear. "You fought him off, and he'll never touch you again. I'm just so proud of you."

I smiled and leaned against him, savoring the contact.

"It's all thanks to you." I whispered back. "If it hadn't been for you loving me, and me wanting to protect that love, he would have gotten away with it again."

Greed held me tighter and kissed me. "That's all over now. We don't need to worry about him."

_***o0o0o***_

A year passed by quickly and without major incident. The only thing of note that occurred was Lust finally standing up to Dante and slapping her back after enduring one too many hits.

I had just turned eighteen a few weeks ago, also marking my second year anniversary with Greed, and to celebrate he had given me some good news.

"I found an apartment." He said gleefully. "It has two bedrooms, and the rent isn't much. Lust offered to help out with paying the rent, and I have enough money to pay the electricity bill and buy groceries. So we're moving out next month!"

I stared at him blankly before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I'll get a job soon," I promised, "And I'll help with the bills. We'll finally be away from Dante!"

We kissed again happily.

And now, finally, today was the day. We had packed our things and said goodbye to Sloth and Wrath, who had become much better over the last year. We trooped into the living room, where Dante was sitting staring at a fire that was burning in the grate. I looked into it as well, and I saw the last, burning remains of the few pictures Dante had of Greed, Lust and I.

"Goodbye then." She said curtly, not looking at us.

"Goodbye." Lust and Greed said.

"Goodbye, Dante." I replied, using the self-same tone she used.

She turned her head and glared at me sharply.

"Ungrateful brat." She hissed.

"Hysterical bitch." I retorted in turn, turning my back on her and walking out of the house.

We left her there, and I never went back, just like I had promised. I stayed in contact with Sloth and Wrath, though.

One night, a few months after we moved, I was lying awake next to Greed in our bed, and he was holding me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied nervously. Since Pride had tried to rape me Greed had been vehemently opposed sex. Now, however, I was having none of that.

I kissed up and down his neck, caressing his nipples with my fingertips.

"Hn, Envy, what are you doing?" Greed asked me in a husky tone.

"Getting what I want." I whispered against his ear, sending shivers down his body. I trailed my fingers lower and lower, until, at last, I came to the hem of his boxers, which I tugged at.

To my surprise, he pulled them off without complaint, giving me full access to him. I trailed my hand lower and brushed against the swollen head of his erect member, making the air hiss between his teeth as his breath caught.

I wrapped my hand around it and began steadily pumping it, marveling at the ease I felt doing it. I pulled the blankets off of him, wanting to see him, and I wasn't disappointed. His erection, like the rest of him, was perfect. Standing tall and proud, I could see a faint glisten of pre-cum leaking from the slit, and I licked my lips unconsciously at the sight of it.

Seeing me do that, he moaned softly and thrusted into my hand, as if he knew what I was going to do next.

Taking a deep breath, I kissed my way down his perfectly sculpted torso and abdomen until I reached his rock hard manhood. I licked my lips again and slowly covered it with my mouth, then sucked on it hard.

His whole body arched up as I did that, and he let out a loud cry of pleasure. Jerkily, he yanked at my boxers until they pooled around my knees and grasped my dripping member in his hand, jerking me off to the same rhythm that my mouth was working at around him.

"Oh my god…" Greed said breathlessly, making light thrusts so as to not gag me. After another minute of doing that, I stopped sucking and straddled his hips instead, rubbing our erections together. He grasped my hips and ground against me, making my head spin from the sensations running through me. I slipped a hand between us and took hold of him once more, this time positioning his cock at my ass. It was slick from my saliva, so I figured that it would have to suffice as a lubricant. Slowly, I pushed down against him, clenching my eyes while trying to force my body to relax. I new from what I had seen and read about gay sex that relaxing would make it easier, whereas tightening my muscles would only make it more painful for me and maybe him. Inch by inch, I lowered myself onto him, stopping when it began to hurt and leaving it there until I had relaxed again. Eventually, he was completely sheathed within me, and I began rocking back and forth, enjoying the feeling of having him in me. I lifted my body up and dropped back down again repeatedly, making him begin to pant. He wrapped his hand around me and pumped my member furiously, making me see spots as my temperature rose beyond the usual. My pace increased as I felt all the blood in me pool in my groin, and I felt him tighten up as well.

I reached climax first, coating his hand and torso in my liquids. My muscles clenched, making me tighter, and he thrust three more times before filling me up.

I collapsed against him, sweaty and sticky, but satisfied. I gently kissed him and flopped off of him.

"I love you Greed." I said again, smiling.

"I love you too, Envy." He replied in an exhausted whisper. "My little sin…"

We fell asleep holding each other, and life was perfect. Nothing would keep us apart, and we loved each other enough to stop anyone that interfered.

And our family, well, they were no longer an issue. Pride wouldn't be coming back, and we had left Dante. Sloth and Wrath were changed, and Lust was happier than I had ever seen her.

As for me, I couldn't be happier. I was euphoric at all times because of my loving, caring brother. He was my everything, and that was perfect.

Everything was perfect.

_***o0o0o*o0o0o*o0o0o***_


End file.
